Naruto and Kitty Twin Heros
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Dead Bone Pulse, Iron Sand, Ice release, Chakra Chains, Smart Naruto, Natuto has a twin, animal partner


Summary: Dead Bone Pulse, Iron Sand, Ice release, Chakra Chains, Smart Naruto, Natuto has a twin, animal partner

Two eleven year old siblings were looking over a huge scroll. One was a blond-haired ice-blue-eyed, orange-wearing boy that had whisker marked cheeks, the other was a black-haired dark purple eyed girl. She wore the same jumpsuit as the boy only in bright neon yellow.

"We have learned the shadow clone, Naruto. So let's have them write out some of the other jutsu onto scrolls. While we do this one" Said the girl as she pointed towards the fifth jutsu on the scroll.

"Let's do it, Kitty it would be awesome if we did have a blood limit" says Naruto as he looks over her shoulder. They both run through the long sequence of seals as soon as they finish they were knocked unconscious.

**Combined Mindscape Kitty POV**

They woke up and looked around they were in a large tunnel. "This place is disgusting let's find the way out I don't even want to think about what I'm stepping in." says Naruto as he looks at the water he's stepping in. Kitty agrees and they head off. They eventually end up in front of two large cages.

"I wonder what is in the cages" I say as she moves closer to the cage on the left, while Naruto does the same on the right.

Suddenly a pair of eyes opens in each cage **"WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED ME NIGEN?"**

Kitty and Naruto jump back towards each other but end up colliding with each other and falling on their butts. They look at the cages and try to figure out what is in the cages.

"Who are you and where are we?" asks Naruto as they both get up and dust themselves off.

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this is my mate Kurri." Says the red-orange fox then he indicates the black fox with purple eyes.

"We are currently in your joint mindscape" finishes Kyuubi.

"Why does it look like a sewer? And do you actually have a names because Kyuubi no Kitsune sounds like a title" I state. They both looked surprised.

"My name is Kurama" said the red-orange fox.

"And I am Kurri. Your mindscape looks like a sewer because of how much pain you have been through as a child. Now you two have a choice, because you used the bloodline unlocking jutsu you can activate a couple of your bloodlines" the black fox said.

"What are they?" asks Naruto as he bounces up and down.

"The first is from your father's side is the ability to control iron sand. The second is also from your father's side it is ice release, the third is from your mother is the dead bone pulse and the fourth also form your mother's side is chakra chains. Lastly from us you get the sharingan. The only thing is you can only use three bloodlines at this time because otherwise you would lose control and die. So I suggest you choose different bloodlines."

"You know who our parents were?" I ask stunned

"Of course they sealed us in here. Your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother was the bloody-death Kushina Uzamaki. They died sealing us to protect the village but they loved you dearly." Says Kurri.

"Why did you attack?" Naruto asks.

"Our kit that we adopted and protected since he was born was killed by the snake sannin of your village before we decided how to retaliate a man named Madara Uchiha put us in a powerful genjutsu and forced us to attack." Says Kurama.

"I believe you. Now I have concerns about the bloodlines." I say as I finish thinking. "If we get the sharingan is there any way to change it just enough that the civilian council cannot say we stole the Uchiha's precious bloodline?"

"Since we are sealed in you we can change the three tomoes to four red stars and the red to lavender-purple and make it so it can copy seals also, and it can help you use genjutsu, it will be called kurangan Will that work" asks Kurama.

"Yeah that will work. Naruto do you want ice or dead bone pulse?"

"I'd prefer the ice release" he replies.

"That works for me. I'll take the dead bone pulse, kurangan and iron sand." I say as I look at Kurri.

"And I'll take the ice release, kurangan and chakra chains" finishes Naruto.

The massive canines both nod "ok when you wake you will have a mental link to us don't forget" and the next thing either of them know they are awake again.

**BACK IN THE CLEARING A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

"I FOUND YOU BOTH" yells Iruka as he approaches.

"We will show you our super cool jutsu and we will both graduate right? Then it will all be alright." Naruto says as he jumps up. Kitty looks up from her book on intermediate Fuinjutsu then stands up also.

"Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asks as he looks confused.

"Mizuki-sensei said so" replies Naruto.

Kitty looks over to the trees and then says "we were tricked, Mizuki is the traitor"

**Time-skip to when Mizuki confronts Iruka while Naruto is hiding**

"They are nothing like the beasts" Iruka says

"I was going to save you for later but now you will die" Mizuki says as he prepares to launch his giant shuriken a second after he launches it at Iruka Naruto kicks him away. Iruka sees the shuriken heading towards him tries to move but he was too weak from blood loss and a shuriken to the back to move away. Suddenly someone steps into the path of the giant shuriken and just as it was about to hit them grabs it and stops it from going any farther.

"W-What?" yells Mizuki as his shuriken was stopped by Kitty.

"If you ever lay a hand on our sensei we will kill you" Naruto and Kitty say in unison as they both perform the seal for shadow clones. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" the clearing was packed with orange and yellow clones there looked to be about five hundred each. The clones then attack and disable Mizuki. Finally Mizuki was incapacitated and bound in rope the prankster ninjas kept on them.

"Are you OK Iruka-Sensei?" Kitty asks as she went over to her injured teacher.

"I'm fine but I could use some help getting back to the village."

"Ok I'll grab Mizuki while Naruto helps you back. Hopefully we'll meet up with the ANBU units that are patrolling." I say as I created a few shadow clones to help drag Mizuki back.

"We know Hokage-jiji. About our parents and our prisoners." I say as I check around the room.

"What do you two want to do about it? It is your heritage."

"Is there a house or something they left us? It takes about 2/3 of our combined allowance for rent that is without food and equipment."

"Yeah jiji. The 'orphan's tax' is killer on a budget" Naruto says as he continues to work on his report that we were being forced to write about the Mizuki incident.

"There is no such thing as orphan's tax, Naruto"

"Then why do all the shops charge us an orphan's tax?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto they overcharged us because they hate what we contain" I say as I finish up my report and hand it to Hokage-jiji.

"I will investigate this you two, but yes they did leave you a house over above the Hokage Mountain. You two can live there now since you know your parents. It still has the family jutsu and heirloom's there is a blood seal on the gate so no one other than you two could get in. You should both live there."

"Hokage-jiji is this room safe to speak freely?" I ask as I look around.

"ANBU out." The Hokage activates a seal "there no one will be able to overhear us now."

"We have both activated three bloodlines. Naruto has ice release chakra chains and kurangan while I have iron sand, dead bone pulse and kurangan" I say.

"What is the kurangan? And how do you have different bloodlines?" asks Sarutobi.

"The kurangan is like the sharingan but can also copy seals it will also help us learn genjutsu. It is lavender with red stars." I say as I focus chakra to my eyes and activate mine.

"We have different bloodlines because when we met our tenants they gave us a choice because if we had activated all five we would have lost control and died." Naruto explains as he gazes out towards the Hokage Mountain.

"Hey old man, could you take us to get new clothes?" Naruto asks looking at the Hokage.

"Yes Naruto. I'll take you and Kitty tomorrow and make sure they don't over charge you or give you substandard equipment."

"Thank-you Hokage-sama" I say respectfully.

We finish talking and head home.

In the week leading up to team placements Naruto and I create lots of shadow clones. Some read through the scrolls, some practiced chakra control, others worked on our blood limits and others practice new jutsu or seals. While our clones were busy we worked on our physical fitness and accuracy. By the time of team placement we had managed to get more done than I had thought possible. We had managed to get tree walking and water walking mastered and we were now working on sticking leaves to ourselves while we walked up and down the tree.

Today is team placements we got our gear together and headed towards the academy to meet our new sensei. I sat in the shadowed corner in the classroom watching all of our classmates, while Naruto sat in a middle row grinning.

Iruka walked in and said "you have all passed the exam to be a gennin. Team 1 … team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Sakura. Team 8 Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team 10 Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Team 11 Kitty and Naruto. Go eat lunch and meet back here at 1:00 pm."


End file.
